Hyrule Total War: The Red Horde
by Shortchannel4
Summary: In a disturbed timeline. The world is tearing itself asunder with wars. The Gerudo, in a fit of irony, are the only ones that might be able to save Hyrule from itself. LinkxMany


**A/N: Based on the mod for Medieval 2 Total war: Hyrule Total War. This story will have a lot of violence and sexual material. Read at your own risk**

* * *

The Sheikah walked silently into the room of the sleeping king. Behind her in the hallways, were the freshly slain corpses of his whorish bodyguards. "It must good to be king of the Gerudo." She thought as she walked next to his bed. She took a quick glance at the man sprawled on the beds. He was young, barely a man, and the red hair on his chin slowly growing unto what was likely going to be fabulous beard fit for a king. He had round ears, something Hylians (and the Sheikah by extension) look down upon. She grabbed her knife, hidden under her Gerudo disguise and stabbed him in the throat. He awoke, making gurgled noises as his arms reached to the ceiling, blood oozing from the knife and into the bed sheets. "Princess Zelda sends her regards." She said. Leaving the room in haste, she would need to leave Ashinon in under an hour and be out of the Gerudo desert as fast as she can before her handiwork was discovered. She mused to herself that it had been quite difficult to set up and it had taken months, but now Hyrule will turn the tide back on this army of whores and thieves and finally claim this desert as their own.

* * *

**One Year Later**

Link watched carefully from the bushes at the passing contingent of Hylian troops. There had been a large battle recently, where the Hylians had taken back a settlement that the Gerudo had taken a decade ago. He heard they even slew the witch Twinorva. With the death of the young Gerudo King a year prior this has completely eradicated the Gerudo leadership. It won't be long before the Hylians march through the desert and take Ashinon.

But right now Link watched as the Hylians dragged a row of Gerudo naked and in chains through the road. The captain of the guards was whipping them severely on their backs and buttocks as he forced them to march. The Gerudo women showed them no satisfaction as they simply clenched their teeth at each strike. Link knew very well what their fates were. They would suffer a long night of being violated by the Hylian troops and then would be coldly executed in the morning. Link had stayed out of the war, but he couldn't let this sort of thing happen. He analyzed the situation, noting the heads of the nearest troops and readied his boomerang. With a swift motion he threw it and dozen heads were decapitated. Before there was any reaction, an arrow had hit another soldier through his eye sockets. Their confused screams echoed as another arrow hit their captain, silencing him. At that point link charged with his Ordon crafted sword. The troops, despite their confusion quickly assumed their battle stances with their spears drawn as what they thought was an overgrown kokiri male charged at them. Link fended off their spears easily, killing whenever he saw an opening and in less than a minute they were all dead. Quickly running towards the dead captain, and trying to ignore the nakedness of the prisoners, he got the keys and unlocked the lead woman's leg and arm chains before giving her the keys so she can finish freeing them herself. As he turned around to leave, a sudden strike to the back of his head sent him into unconsciousness.

* * *

He woke up, with a groan and a terrible headache. With a quick glance he noted his surroundings, his clothes had changed and he was inside a small tent. He recognized the clothes, light clothing meant for extreme heat, Gerudo clothes. As he begun to get up he noticed a woman peeking into the tent. With a look, she quickly left. Before he could exit the tent another Gerudo woman entered.

"Goddesses." The gerudo said as she stared at link. She was beautiful, was the blond's first real impression as he studied her. She had the typical red hair of her race, tied into a topknot whose tail still reached her lower back. She wore typical gerudo clothes, with showed off her waist and navel. Her forehead was adorned with a red jewel, to Link it seemed she was important. Perhaps she was de facto Gerudo leader now. Her perplexed face had him confused however. She was flanked by two veiled guards.

"Sage, do you know this man?" One of them asked.

"Leave us." She ordered. The women looked at her with skepticism before leaving them alone. "What's your name?" she asked, before Link could open his mouth, she covered it with her hand. "What a stupid question for me to ask, I know who you are Link." She said, with her face turned from him. Ever since Nabooru was flung into this alternate timeline, she had hoped she could find Link, or at least an incarnation of Link. All the other sages had gone their ways at well, not exactly helping the turmoil of the brewing storm. What was she to do? Abandon her people? This timeline was insane, the Hylians had begun an unprovoked invasion of the desert, to which the Gerudo responded with an even bigger retaliation. The Gerudo had organized into a powerful "Red Horde" and pushed the Hylians back onto their country. Soon they began to take settlements and make strides into the Hylian fields. She had tried to raise this incarnation of Ganondorf into a King with Gerudo values and curb the demonic influence. She had been successful, slowly having cut off whatever dark powers were manipulating him. But then a knife was plunged in his throat one night and the Sheikah symbols on the weapon made it very clear who it was. This was a morale blow for the Gerudo and they began to lose territory quickly, and it had culminated into a battle where Twinorva was killed. At this point she thought the Gerudo were doomed. With no males, no land, they would die. Unless the Hylians did them in first…

She looked at the man before her now, she had sent to every Gerudo captain an order to apprehend a male fitting Link's description. And here he was. "Link, there's not much time to explain, you need to come with us."

Link was forced to partake in the evacuation of the Gerudo from Hyrule before the Hylian army showed up. In his conversations with Nabooru, he let her know how displeased he was at being forced to partake in this. To which she simply said "Shut up and get on this horse". Nabooru learned some tidbits of biographical information from this Link. He was a Hylian orphan raised among the Kokiri, explaining his initial clothes. Once he grew to a prepubescent age he left the forests on his own and headed to the Ordona province, where he spent his adolescent years farming and training with the militia. One he came of age, he left and became a wandering swordsman, helping the weak and needy. He has stayed out of the wars, but he once helped the Gorons fend off a River Zora attack and for that he was given the bracelet he currently wears, which grants him great strength.

Soon the remnants of the Red Horde began stepping out of the green fields of Hyrule and into the desert. Link noted that not just Gerudo came with them, but a great deal of young hylian and ordana men came as well…willingly…with a smile on their faces. "They will live a fine life, bedding us and helping us recover our numbers." Link supposed if he had nothing going for him, he'd follow the Gerudo as well. He quickly changed his mind once the heat set in. It was an unbearable dry heat which hit him so suddenly. His discomfort was not lost to some of the riders.

"What's wrong Hylian, too hot? Does the little pointy eared man need his mama?" A random gerudo said as she rode next to him. Link frowned and moved forward, next to Nabooru "The Sage", whatever that meant.

A day's travel and they reached Ashinon, the capital of the Gerudo, sitting in the middle of the desert. A small river and an oasis was their water source. It was suicidal otherwise to build settlements away from the water.

Ashinon was large and walled, with massive gates that opened once they approached. There was a massive palace that he could see in the distance. "Listen up!" Nabooru spoke to the nearest Gerudo who would relay her message to the rest of the army. "Take the men to the common houses, coordinate a garrison. We must remain vigilant." She then turned her attention to Link. "To the palace."

* * *

Deep in the catacombs of the palace, Nabooru stared, with sadness in her eyes, the well preserved corpse of a male Gerudo. He was dressed in fine armor, but even that couldn't conceal the scar on his neck, the would that had killed him. "Goddesses…Ganondorf, you were finally on the road to redemption and you were taken away…perhaps it's for the best." She closed the stone casket, looking at Link. "We never catch a break." She said. Link was about to say something before she responded first "Come, let's me show you to your room."

Link continued asking her what exactly did she want with him. She told him she would tell him tomorrow, for the moment he should just relax. Link was indeed tired, the travel was long and arduous and a nice long slumber wouldn't be unwelcome now. "I'll see you tomorrow, we'll have much to discuss." She closed the door behind him, but didn't lock it. At least he wasn't a prisoner, sort of. The room was big and luxurious, perhaps meant for nobles. The bed was nice and round, covered in the finest Gerudo made quilts, which go for several hundred rupees in the markets. Jumping on the bed, he nearly passed out as he curled the blankets on himself. But there was no break, the door opened as soon as he closed his eyes. With an annoyed groan Link looked up to see two veiled Gerudo come in. They quickly climbed onto the bed, crawling seductively towards him.

"I was a bit rude before…" the one to his right said as she lowered her veil. She was the gerudo who had been taunting him on the ride over. "The heat can make even us a bit cranky. To make up for that, my battle sister and myself will give you a proper gerudo welcome." They both said, not letting him voice his opinion as clothes were ripped.

* * *

The next morning as Link awoke, remembering the two beauties that had spent the night with him. They were still there, sprawled naked on the bed. Their bronze skinned bodies glistening before him. He looked the whip marks on their backs. He hadn't noticed that yesterday, they must have been part of the group he had rescued. That would explain the belligerent one's behavior better and she was glad she got over it quickly. He passed his hand through her back, stirring her but not waking her. He hoped he hadn't been too inexperienced, he has bedded women on his travels, but these desert dwellers were sexual monsters. She supposed their lack of decency and shame made sense in their situation, seeing as how they have a hard time birthing males.

In the corner of his eyes he saw Nabooru, her back against the wall and arms crossed. She was smiling a devilish grin at him. With a motion of her head, she beckoned him to follow him before she left the room. Link had wondered how long she had been standing there. Silently getting dressed, he left the two women sleeping on his bed and joined Nabooru outside. "Come." She said.

Link had told her that he was getting tired of being yanked around, to which she responded by reminding him how comfortable he was last night, which promptly shut him up. They took two horse and left Ashinon, heading east through the desert until they reached another settlement near dry mountains by early evening.

"This is Aidaidorf, a simple town of ours and my home. While unassuming, this place is of great importance to us as it holds the Spirit Temple. This is where we learn our magic as well." As they rode closer she said with a solemn look "I was reluctant to help Twinorva, but I had no choice. I had to send my wind witches to help the war." She said as they passed through the wooden gates. Link noticed there were much less people here than in Ashinon, only a small garrison of guards. Most of the other women were working the grain fields using advanced irrigation techniques from the nearby river. Carved into the mountainside was the giant entrance to the Spirit Temple, a giant statue of an ancient Gerudo woman located above the doorway. "Come." She said as they headed inside.

The wind witches, powerful Gerudo mages attended the temple, were all bowing politely as Nabooru and Link passed. They were veiled, wearing white clothing and while they were polite, they looked at Link with hungry eyes.

Shifting his attention back to Nabooru, he noticed the notable frown she had. "I have bad memories of this place. Being trapped…being forced to…but I have a duty to care for this temple and we all have to move on out of fears." She said in a contemplative tone while she looked to the floor. Link put a hand on her shoulder, to which she smiled. "Let me show you something." They headed into an inner round chamber, where above them were the three statues of the goddesses. She walked over to the statue of Din the massive naked likeness of the goddess was above her, holding an orb. The features of Din seem heavily gerudo, it was no doubt why she was their patron goddess. Walking then towards the statue of Farore, Nabooru called to Link. Below the statue she pointed to a mural, depicting a lone figure holding a sword above his head. "This is the Master Sword, the sword of Hylia, it's wilder the champion of courage." She looked at Link. "I need you to get the Master Sword." Link looked at her like she had just committed heresy.

It was outrageous, the Master Sword was locked inside the Temple of Time, and even if he could get inside…no, the idea was insane. What was he even doing here? In Gerudo Lands? Conspiring against the Hylians, his own race? Before could voice his thoughts she said "Link…trust me." She said as she put her hand on his face, he cooled down, but there was something that made this still unreasonable. "I'll explain everything soon, I promise, but I need you to trust me." Link looked at her, unsure what to say. Finally he drew a slow breath as he bowed his head in resignation.

"Good, here's what you're going to do. You will dress up as a castle guard and infiltrate Zelda's palace. You need to steal the three trinkets that the Gorons, Kokiri and Zora presented to her. Once you've done that, you will also need to steal the Ocarina of Time, another valuable of the royal family. With those items, you will head outside into the temple, place the three trinkets on the temple altar and play the song from the sheet music I'll give you. You can play the ocarina right? Of course you can. Once inside, get the Master Sword and get outside, I will teleport you back here before Zelda even figures out what happens." She explained to him as he absorbed all that information. Link sat down against the inscriptions of Farore, as he looked up to the goddess herself. This all seemed like a bad idea to him. Nabooru stood in front of him, now actually waiting for him to say something.

"Why?" Was what he said as he looked back at the woman.

"Because this world will be doomed otherwise." She offered her hand as she put him back on his feet.

"Here's your satchel, your sword, your shield. The uniform will be in there. No, your old clothes are gone, but don't worry you'll get a new tunic later." She said as she handed him all his belongings. "And this." She handed him a medallion, light brown in color and decorated with two swirling figures. "After you get the sword, get out of the temple so I can teleport you back here. My magic won't work in there." He put the medallion in his pocket, and organized his sword and shield on his body and then placed the satchel above his shoulder.

"One last thing." She said as she grabbed Link and kissed him. Nabooru's mouth crashed against his, hungry and fiercely, showing no hesitation whatsoever. Once she stopped she said "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for that. There's going to be a lot more when you come back and…I'll explain everything as well." She backed away a bit and said.

"Try not to vomit." With a wave of her hand Link was enveloped in a great beam of light. Nabooru stood there as he was teleported away, she was glad her sage powers were still with her. She worried for Link, but then, he's not the champion of courage for nothing.


End file.
